


Can't lose him

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Gavin has anxiety, Gavin is super emotional, Gavin swears alot, M/M, Mentioned officer person, So is Tina, Swearing, They Finally Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Gavin listens to ada and nines conversation before finding nines on the verge of shut down
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Ignoring tina's last text gavin sent a quick text to let her know that he was heading home, only to stop in his tracks as he notices nines go round the corner not that far in front of him, stopping just long enough to put his hood up so that if either of them happend to turn around for whatever reason they wouldn't recognize him straight away, unless nines did his weird scanning shit. He walked slowly so that he didn't catch up to them too quick but he was still close enough to catch parts of their conversation. 

They walked in silence for awile before he finally heard ada mention that he looked familiar, gavin rolled his eyes at that, no shit he looked familiar he was connor's double only nines was taller and had bright blue eyes! He didn't hear what else she said as he slowed down even more as nines turned his head to look at her "gavin and i took months to crack it" he hears from nines which confuses him for a few seconds before remembering the case that they must have been talking about. 

He turned his attention back to the two of them as he heard ada talk snarky about him, gavin can't help but glare at the back of her head before hearing nines reply "gavin is an exceptional detective, he has the experience" he can hear a smile in the android's voice as well as something else that he can't identify, he hears ada call him rash and irritable which he won't deny but who was she to judge him? The two come to a sudden stop so gavin moves into the shadows so that he can get closer to try and figure out what the fuck they are arguing about. 

Only to get close enough to hear nines say "ironic" before starting to walk again, what did he miss? What did the android find ironic? Now even closer to the two he hears ada say "i hope i dont make you uncomfortable when i say im fasinated by the RK line" what the fuck, if gavin wasn't convinced that ada was weird before then this just blew his suspision right up, what did she mean by that? Could she be planning something on either nines or Markus? Even though he was lost in thought he continued following at his slow pace but soon lost them when the turned somewhere further down the street. 

He finds an ally way just as Ada leaves it but there's no nines with her, where'd he go? Thankfully she doesn't see him as gavin checks the road behind him, just incase he had been thinking things over a little too much and missed him walking by but no, nines was no where to be found and ada had disappeared just as fast as well! Looking down the alley that the android had appeared from gavin sees someone slumped against the wall and as he gets closer his heart stops, what the fuck did that bitch do to nines?! Without hesitation gavin rushes over to the downed deviant "nines!" He calls out as he drops to his knees in front of him, fuck no he can't lose him not like this! 

Gavin has never been so releved to see the tin cans eyes open as he is now " g gavin" nines whispers in a scared staticy tone, he hates hearing his friend like this its so unlike him "what is it? Nines!" Without thinking gavin holds into the androids face so that he has something to look at, hopefully it comforts him some what "gavin i-" the static in nines's tone is getting worse and he doesn't know how to help but he sees his eyes starting to flutter close "dont fall asleep, dont fall asleep damn it!" Shit there's nothing he can do for him! Where the fuck was he supposed to take him?! 

The static had taken over nines's voice now so gavin couldn't understand what he was trying to tell him other than that it was ada that did this, before gavin can say anything else to try and calm both himself and nines the android slumps against him, his led going from bright angry red to dark red as sirens get closer and closer to where they were even though he hadn't done anything to get help yet, oh fuck nines must have done it as he thought he would shut down before anyone found him! The thought was too much for him as he held nines as close as he possibly could just as person, tina, Chris and wilson all rushed over to where he was still kneeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Through his panic gavin some how had said "cyberlife! We need to get him to cyberlife" loud enough for tina and chris to hear, how he managed to do it he would never know, but now here they were looking at nines lay on the bed connected to a heart monitor and other shit that he couldn't understand the techno babble of, he looked so peaceful. If nines skin projection had been on from the neck down and he didn't have the LED on his temple gavin might have mistaken him for a sleeping human. But this wasn't a human or anyone else for that matter it was nines, it was his partner his best friend and he was fucked up. 

Gavin paced for hours, even though he knew it was slowly agitating tina it was the only thing that was keeping him from flat out panicking. Technicians had been going in and out of the room, yet none of them had stopped to let them know how the android was and none of them really showed any concern, so gavin didn't know if nines was okay or not! It was 6 hours after they brought nines in that a woman finally approached them, dispite the fact that he was still pacing her presence caused him to still and look over her expression trying to find a clue on how his friend was before she even said anything. 

She had a kind smile which quickly turned sympathetic as she looked from tina to gavin, taking a deep breath gavin looked back at her with questioning eyes "please, take a seat" she says as she sits down facing them, this cant be good fuck what if they wernt quick enough? Once he was sat down she began to speak, gavin was suprised that she was part of making both connor and nines "if you hadn't brought him in when you did, i dont think his data corruption could have been reversible" she says leaning forwards in the chair, gavin let out a sigh of relief at hearing that he had made the right choice, his friend was safe for now "so he's gonna be okay, right?" He asks anxiously looking between her and the window looking into nines's room.

She moved her head from right to left "not yet, his operating system is in tatters he can't function out of the deep stasis he's currently in" she says quietly looking from tina to gavin and back again quite a few times, gavin stared at her blankly, fuck what if nines never woke up again? The thought was to much so he quickly shook it away "we believe nines was forced into some kind of memory probe which he fought back against" fuck, the only one near him before gavin found him was ada! After saying the androids name and how they know her Dr maria nods solemnly "she was in his memories, but she is more than you know her to be" she says which confuses the two of them, shes a deviant android what more is there to know about her?

Maria obviously noticed his confusion as she continues rather quickly "elijah kamski created her when he was still CEO, she was RK100" she begins which catches tina's attention as she looks from gavin to her "rk like nines?" She asks as he and connor are the only rk models she knows of, he watches as maria nods "shes very different as Kamski didnt realise that emotions is the cause of deviancy, he assumed that ai needed to evolve which could be achieved through knowlege" she says looking down as she continues, her body language already worrying gavin as to what else they were about to hear "he thought that with enough knowledge she would evolve to develop her own consciousness" maria explains though gavin wonders what the fuck Elijah kamski was even thinking back then. 

He saw tina slowly nod from the corner of his eye which told him that she was just as confused and lost as he was "before he could see if he had succeeded, ada was discovered and disposed of in a scrap yard" if she was disassembled and pretty much shut down how in the fuck did she come back and look so perfect? His question was quickly answered even though he hadn't said it "ada was made to adapt to all situations, we have no idea what pieces of biocomponents are hers and which have been stolen" this is so fucked up, how didnt he see this sooner? 

Ada was fasinated by nines, how did he miss those warning signs?! Looking over at tina who was now leaning over to stare at the floor he whispers "i thought she wanted to be WITH him when in reality she just wanted a PART of him" how could an android do that to someone else? Not just nines but the other androids that had turned up with missing parts over the last year or however long nines had said "nines didn't know either, now you can find her" tina says turning to look at him her eyes filled with anger and worry that must reflect his own "not without nines" he whispers, tina had no idea that they made a promise to help each other out after gavin's nightmare less than 2 days ago, he wasn't going back on that if he could help it. 

Tilting his head back he remembered the harsh words he had yelled at the android before he left with ada "the last thing he heard me say was that i didn't need him" He says shaking his head as he looked at tina once more, how fucking wrong that was. A confused look crossed tina's face as if she wasn't sure of what gavin was trying to tell her "you've said way worse before, that hadn't stopped you making up" she says leaning slightly closer to him, offering her comfort in a way she knew he liked and could stand "hes been getting closer, seeing shit others don't" he whispers closing his eyes again to keep the tears that were on the verge of falling at bay. 

He stares across the hall as he says "it doesn't make sense" why would an android like nines be interested in a fucked up guy like him? Tina let out a soft chuckle "sure it does! Your his world, you're all he ever talks about to me in the break room" she says in a fond voice that he'd never heard before. Gavin looks at her with a small smile "I've seen the way he looks at you when your not looking as well" she says in a teasing tone that finally gets a chuckle out of him before he sighs again "what if they have to reset him and hes not the same?" He asks as the fear of not being fast enough from earlier resurfaces again, fuck he couldn't deal with having a whole new nines that he would have to befriend all over again "hey dont think like that" tina scolds him lightly as she gave him a knowing look before nodding towards nines room in a silent gesture for him to go talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of watching nines' eerily still form gavin had finally psyched himself up enough to head into the room, though it took him even longer to get to the chair so that he could sit beside the downed deviant. He sighed quietly trying his hardest not to freak out, break down or burst into tears as he wrapped his head around what he wanted to say that wasn't harsh or stupid sounding, at some point tina had moved from her seat to watch the two of them "hey nines, we dont know where ada is" he starts quietly looking up at tina who just nods with a thumbs up, fuck he was already getting emotional over this " we really need you back, we dont have a clue what shes gonna do next, you can stop her but you gotta wake up" he says leaning forwards slightly so that tina didn't see how emotional he was getting. 

Theres a quiet knock on the window that catches his attention, tina looks just as emotional as he feels but with a nod of her head, gavin knows what he needs to do. Taking a deep breath he nods back "okay, okay nines i need you" he says not looking at either tina or nines as he speaks from his heart for once "i need you to come back" he whispers in a desperate tone as he finally looks at the android in question, fuck this had to be one of the hardest fucking things he's ever had to do but now he's started he couldn't stop, leaning forwards he tentivly moves his hand towards nines' "i was the absolute worst to you when we met, im not suprised that chris and tina made bets on how long we'd kill each other" he let out a quiet chuckle at that as his eyes move to glance at tina. 

He wasn't suprised to see that there was a fond emotional look on her face "but you stuck through it, gave me as much shit as i did" he can hear how fond his voice had become, he didn't give a shit at this point, only nines had stuck around long enough that all the shitty nicknames had turned from harsh and full of malice to something more fond, he couldn't stop looking at his partner now "at first all that shit was to piss you off but then that changed, i then did it cause its what we do" all the shit that once wound them up was now banter for them, it was what was normal for them. 

Now his hand was over nines' and he couldn't help but squeeze it slightly, hoping that nines would respond in some way to let him know he was listening, that he was still there somewhere in that weird mind of his "you're my partner, nines my best friend" he says closing his eyes as the tears were threatening to fall once more as he says one of the truest things about the person in front of him "you are this force, that i can't live with out nines, i don't wanna go back, i CAN'T go back to being without you" his hand tightens around nines' again as his thumb rubs over the androids knuckles as if trying to comfort him "come back to me nines" his emotions get the better of him, his voice is just a mere whisper now, yet that one small sentence holds every little thing hes feeling for the deviant.

All of a sudden the heart rate monitor that had become background noise to him starts making a higher pitched beeping sound, he imediatly looks between the machine and nines trying to figure out what changed, fuck please dont say he was losing him not after everything he'd just said! He moves his chair back "nines?" He asks in a panicked tone trying to see if he was waking up or having trouble with something other than his coding that they didn't know about, it seemed that when Gavin spoke again that time it settled what ever the fuck was going on "oh thank fuck" he whispers to himself as he hears the machine go back to how it had been sounding for the last 8 hours at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

He stayed with nines for almost 2 hours, just holding his hand as he spoke about all kinds of weird shit just hoping that the android could hear at least some of what he was saying, eventually everything just got too much for him and he had to leave "stay here, i don't want him to be alone if he somehow wakes up" he says as he stops in front of tina, at this point he just needed to get away and focus on something else. So heading back to the precint at 11pm seemed like the best possible idea, he was genuinly suprised that Chris was there as he logged into his terminal.

It seemed that chris wasnt at all suprised to see him though as he came over and logged onto the terminal at the other side of him, over the course of an hour and a half he ended up putting face recognition onto speed camera's trying to see if ada was out and about "chris! I got something" he says finding her on four different camera's within 15 minute time frames, his sudden yell had startled the man as he knocked over a stack of paper and dropped the coffee he was about to drink "damn it gavin! What is it?' He asks in a startled yet annoyed tone "ada is in the shipping District" there's a quiet sigh from the man as he rubs his face "look i know you wanna help nines, but i dont think theres much we can do" he says turning to face him looking even more tired than usual.

Shaking his head gavin mutters "i know we cant wake him up, but there must be a way to find ada our selves!" He notices Chris mutters something under his breath as he turns away for a couple of seconds, but turns back to him as gavin tries to figure out how to explain what was going on in his head "i thought she had put the stolen parts on herself but why would she get the software last?" He asks to see if his friend was catching on to what he was saying, he watches chris' eyes widen as he puts two and two together "she must have a body somewhere, the only question is where. She wouldn't leave it at new jericho" bingo, Chris had finally gotten the same thought as he had. 

Now they had to figure out how the fuck to find her "the shipping district is a 10 mile radius" chris mutters as he types something into his terminal, gavin had no idea what the man was trying to find as the two of them just got more and more confused and irritated "you wanna go knocking door to door?" He asks as that irritation floods over, before he can come back with the snarky come back on the tip of his tongue, a familiar voice is heard "i can help with that" holy fuck he must be dreaming, he stiffens as he hears Chris say the androids name but ever so slowly gavin turns and looks towards the door, holy shit nines is actually standing there!

He notices tina standing beside him smiling and relaxes as she did as he asked, nines didn't wake up on his own "hey chris wanna get some coffee?" she asks in an amused teasing tone that he knows is aimed in his direction, he's not entirely sure why the other man is quiet for so long but he also couldnt give a fuck, his eyes were drawn to nines and he just couldn't look away, his best friend was awake he was so close yet so far! Thankfully chris and tina eventually leave the room both letting out excited laughs as they went "distracting yourself with work at two am, now i know you missed me" nines says as he slowly gets closer, what the entire fuck.

He blinks multiple times before moving forwards 'you undead asshole!" He says in a shakey tone, how in the fuck was he here right now? Why hadn't tina told him the second the fucker woke up?! He continues staring in disbelief "how'd you wake up?!" He demands getting even closer to the android, almost close enough to touch "i heard you, your voice broke through" he hears nines says with a smile in his tone, oh fuck he heard everything! He moves back as nines moves closer "a force you can't live without?" He asks quietly causing gavin to shake his head "i... I hate you" he whispers without really meaning it and he genuinly hopes nines knows that as well "you love me" nines says as he moves so that hes right in front of him, his voice sounds so happy and fond that he can't help but look up as tears of happiness well up in his eyes, holy shit he knows!

Even though he had heard the love and admiration in nines' tone, gavin still couldn't believe this was even happening. As he shakes his head he notices movement just below his eye line, holy shit nines' hand had turned white again, why was it always doing that? Ignoring his curiosity he reached out for it instead, suprised to find it's actually strangely warm and smooth. For a few seconds he focused on that before nines turned his hand over and carefully touched his wrist, he watched in fascination until the android reached his other hand up to gently caress the side of his face, for a few seconds gavin nearly pulled himself away getting overwhelmed with it all, but nines' touch was light almost as if he was imagining it. 

Nines was actually here, he opened his eyes to look at him though he had to blink away the tears for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss him. It was unlike anything he'd felt before, nines' lips were suprisingly soft and even though the kiss itself felt urgent and heavy, it was the best damn thing he had ever felt in his life. Pulling away he couldn't help the breathless chuckle that escaped before saying "what dipshit programmed you to do that?" as he leans his forehead against nines, what he didn't expect was for nines to be so god damn snarky as he replies "im the most advanced model ever made" of all fucking times for the android to remind him of that and he chooses right this fucking second?!

He pulls away rolling his eyes "you are such a fucking prick" he says trying to hide the smile that was fighting its way onto his face, damn it why did he have to such weird shit in the most funniest ways possible? Whilst he was fighting his smile, nines was outright grinning in a way gavin had never seen before, hes fucking gorgous like this "takes one to know one" he teases back and as gavin grabs onto the hoddie he's wearing something occurs to him when it feels strangely familiar "this is my jacket" he says rather comfused as to where he got it from, in a space of the 10 minute ride from cyberlife to the precint, nines chuckles quietly before nodding "you left it at cyberlife and they didn't have my clothes" he couldn't help but laugh along with him before the android looked around the room "looks like you've been making progress without me" he can only hope the android is impressed with what they managed to find in a small amount of time. 

With out thinking gavin leans in again and this time their kiss is slow and tender, he relishes the feeling before pulling away. Nines stares at him with such a sweet expression for a few seconds before movement from outside the room catches their attention, there stands Chris looking so god damn shocked gavin almost loses his shit, he cant help but snicker before gently turning nines' head to look at him again with the most gentle look he can muster to show the android exactly what hes feeling, because holy fuck there's so much shit that he feels for this man that he's lost for words.


End file.
